AnnaBeth Nass
Annabeth Nass, is a friend of Lemon Breeland, Crickett and also (more secretly) of Zoe Hart's. Involvement *Member of the Belles. *AnnaBeth is apparently a good cook since she and Lemon briefly ran a catering business together it looked like Annabeth knew her way around a kitchen. *Member of the Memory Matrons. Chosen by Delia Ann Lee as her replacement for the lead Memory Matron spot. *Prior to becoming lead Memory Matron, AnnaBeth maintained a blog - AnnaBeth's Blog- which can still be seen on the Bluebell website. 'Romantic Involvment' *'Jake Nass' AnnaBeth's ex-husband never seen on screen fell in love with a woman from Baton Rouge and left her.liked to talk about the Auburn defensive line while being intimate. Also, in matters of the bedroom had all the touch of a plumber trying to un-clog a sink, and his idea of theatre was a carwash. *'Jonah Breeland' Lemon said to Jonah "you two always did have sparks"before she set him up on a date with AnnaBeth (Take Me Home, Country Roads) at this point AnnaBeth had already been with Lavon and didn't look like she was into Jonah at all but went out on the date anyway. Even though the date was a disaster, it did look like Jonah wanted to take it further when he grabbed her hand. At that point Lavon walks in and upon seeing him AnnaBeth leaves after him letting Jonah down gently.If the two ever did have sparks as Lemon eludid to they have clearly gone out at least as far as AnnaBeth is concerned. *'Oliver' Fake Englishman AnnaBeth was attracted to however when Brick cured him and he lost his British accent the attraction quickly wore off when she heard his real voice. *'Lavon Hayes' AnnaBeth's current boyfriend shes had a thing for him for a long time even when she was married to Jake."Oh yes I was amazed !" AnnaBeth says to Lavon in the episode (Take Me Home, Country Roads). Family AnnaBeth's husband, Jake was first mentioned on her blog, in a post about the Memory Matrons' Silent Auction, where the two adopted a coonhound puppy.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 2: Bidding For A Doggone Good Cause – The Memory Matrons’ Silent Auction Reverend Mayfair asks AnnaBeth how her mom was doing in front of Fancies resturaunt in order to distract her from finding out about Lavons plan to save Burt Reynolds.( On The Road Again ). In the episode (Mistresses & Misunderstandings ) AnnaBeth tells Lemon that her Aunt Irene is calling her to hide her friendship with Zoey who is the person who is really calling her on the cell phone. It was revealed in Disaster Drills & Departures that AnnaBeth's husband Jake left her for a waitress that he met and fell in love with while on business trips to Baton Rouge. After he left, AnnaBeth pretended as though nothing had happened, doing all the chores and yardwork after dark to give everyone the impression Jake was still around. However, this routine was difficult on AnnaBeth's body and kept her neighbor, Delma Warner awake at night. It was Zoe Hart who finally figured out AnnaBeth's situation, after which AnnaBeth shared the news of her ended marriage with her friends, and the town. Go back watch the episode Homecoming & Coming Home. Watch the interaction she has with Lemon at the Rammer Jammer while sitting at the table. Lemon says we aren't the same people anymore, if you look quick enough you will notice AnnaBeth look at her wedding band with a distressed face, its very quick but powerful inferance that her marriage was in trouble from almost the beginning of the series. Notes/Trivia *Competed in the 2011 Gumbo Cook-Off.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 9: Gumbo-shoe *Dr. Brick Breeland delevered AnnaBeth as a baby ( Take Me Home, Country Roads). *AnnaBeth and Crickett are the only regular members of the Belles besides Lemon who speak. *In her first two scenes (Parades & Pariahs) AnnaBeth has no lines Lemon and her cousin Betty do all the talking. *Zoey is the first person AnnaBeth speaks to in the series ( Parades & Pariahs). *AnnaBeth is attracted to Mayor Lavon Hayes.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 13: Slow and Steady (and Special Treatment) Wins the Race *AnnaBeth kissed Lavon Hayes in Lovesick Blues. *Zoey is the only doctor AnnaBeth has seen on at least four different occasions she has yet to see Brick. *It is suggested and later revealed by AnnaBeth to Lemon that AnnaBeth and Lavon have slept together. (Take Me Home, Country Roads) *AnnaBeth and Lavon starting dating (Why Don't We Get Drunk? - Episode 2.18) *Entered her turtle, The Shell Obama, who lost to Delia Ann Lee's Margaret Mitchell in the second heat, into the 2011 Turtle Derby.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 13: Slow and Steady (and Special Treatment) Wins the Race *AnnaBeth's sleep-with list (Mistresses & Misunderstandings): 1. Lavon Hayes, 2. Lavon Hayes, 3. Wade Kinsella, 4. Hank Dority *AnnaBeth attened Aurburn University where she was a cheerleader *AnnaBeth loves pastries especialy curlers ( On The Road Again). *Zoey is the first person to call AnnaBeth AB "I never realized how funny you were AB" ( Mistresses & Misunderstandings ). *In the episode ( Mistresses & Misunderstandings ) Delia Ann Lee is the first person to say AnnaBeths last name Nass when she is named Memory Matron.This is also the last time we see Delia Ann Lee. *AnnaBeth has a slightly senile Aunt Irene. (Mistresses & Misunderstandings) *AnnaBeth is the person Lemon wants to buy the Rammer Jammer with but AnnaBeth says " Oh no its an opprotunity I'm willing to give up for the sake of our friendship" ( Why don't We Get Drunk ). *In the episode (The Gambler) Lemon tells AnnaBeth she wants to dissolve thier catering business. *AnnaBeth saves her friendship with Lemon in the episode ( Where I Lead Me) but could not save thier catering business. *AnnaBeth is the current girlfriend of Mayor Lavon Hayes (On The Road Again) *AnnaBeth drives a silver 4 door Ford pickup truck with a dstinctive horn plate number 4P02715 (On The Road Again). *AnnaBeths first car is a two door convertable cuope' plate number 3RT6087 that Zoey is seen polising in ( Hells Bells ). *AnnaBeth only wears dresses or skirts (one time seen in pants Mistresses & Misunderstandings). *AnnaBeth saves her best friend Lemon from Dale King at Fancie's Restaurant in the episode (Where I Lead Me) Dale is the one she also says may peel her skin off in the episode (The Kiss). *The red dress AnnaBeth wears in the episode (Take Me Home Country Roads ) when she lost her friend Lemon and broke up with Lavon are one of the few times she had no green in her outfit. *AnnaBeth's favorite drink, ice tea, is seen in multiple episodes. The first instance was in Hells Bells. *AnnaBeth is the first character outside the main cast to star in her own scene (I'm Moving On). *AnnaBeths favorite color green can almost always be seen in her outfits in someform or in a necklace or earings it is also the color of her eyes. *AnnaBeth has appeared in 31 episodes more than any other character outside the main cast (currently tied with Tom Long). *AnnaBeth is only woman in show to be seen in bedroom scene (outside of Zoe and Lemon). *AnnaBeth is involved in a secret friendship triangle wtih Zoe and Lemon (On The Road Again). *AnnaBeth and Zoes friendship could be called ABZ. *The pot AnnaBeth drops on the floor when she first kisses Lavon ( Lovesick Blues ) is the same one he loans to Zoey for the gumbo cook off ( Gumbo & Glory ).it can also be seen in the episode ( The Race & The Relationship ) when Lavon is cooking with Tansey. *AnnaBeth and Lavons first on screen interaction is actually antaganistic ( Faith & Infedelity ) in the same scene she can be seen not wearing her wedding ring. *Lemon and Lavon are the only two characters to ever visit AnnaBeths house ( Lovesick Blues,Take Me Home, Country Roads and The Gambler). *The jacket AnnaBeth wore to the town meeting about the flu ( Lovesick Blues) is the same style as the blouse the woman was wearing on the plane that Zoey was sitting next to.( On The Road Again). *Among the female characters AnnaBeth has the most female friends Lemon , Zoey ,Cricket and Magnolia. *AnnaBeth has kissed Lavon more than any other woman 5 times and counting. *The costume shirt AnnaBeth gave to Lavon to wear in ( Walkin' After Midnight ) is the same one he wore on stage in (The Kiss.) *AnnaBeth got kisses from both Wade (cheek) and Lavon in second season final in fact she was the only woman kissed in the whole episode. ( On The Road Again). *Only characters AnnaBeth wont get along with are Jake Nass & Ruby Jeffries. *In the first episode she appeared in ( Parades & Pariahs ) AnnaBeth had only two lines " I hear your riding the mayors float".and "Did we just crash?" Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bluebell Resident Annabeth Nass Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Annabeth